Bon anniversaire
by babylink
Summary: OS - Personnages fictifs - Avec lemon


*bzzt*

[2 nouveaux messages]

Le premier message venait de Jude: "J'arrive dans une heure Nelou, j'ai hâte." Je lui répondis "Vivement. J'espère que tu as faim."  
Jude, c'était ma copine. Ce soir là, on devait fêter nos deux ans ensemble. Mon meilleur ami m'avait conseillé de l'emmener au restaurant, histoire d'être plus romantique, mais Jude détestait les restaurant, et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle détestait ça, c'est tout. J'avais donc cuisiné comme un dingue pour elle. J'avais fait son plat préféré, du risotto, ainsi que son dessert préféré aussi, un panna cotta caramel amande. C'était la première fois que j'en faisait donc j'espérais que ce soit bon.

Le second message venait de ma mère: "Je t'appelle dans 5 minutes." Erf, c'était pas le bon moment, mais bon.  
J'étais très proche de ma mère. Quand j'avais quitté la maison familiale il y avait de ça dix mois déjà, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait du mal à me laisser partir. Depuis ce jour là, elle m'appelait et m'envoyait des messages au moins une fois par jour. J'avais 20 ans, disons que ça devenait un peu dérangeant d'avoir une maman poule comme celle-ci.

Elle m'appela donc et quand elle raccrocha enfin, trois quarts d'heure s'étaient écoulés depuis le message de Jude. Je ne m'étais toujours pas douché, et il fallait encore que je fignole les desserts. Le riz était toujours sur le feu.

*toctoc*

J'ouvris la porte.

"Nelouuu!"

Elle m'embrassa langoureusement. C'était un baisé chaud et passionné. Chacune de nos langues partirent à la découverte de la bouche de l'autre comme la toute première fois. On profitait de chaque seconde passées ensemble. On ne se voyait pas souvent car elle faisait des études de droit à Paris, alors que j'habitais à Lyon. On avait d'ailleurs pour projet de s'installer ensemble une fois ses études finies, fonder une famille, tout ça quoi.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué Jude!  
- Toi aussi Amour.  
- J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone pendant un moment, tu la connais, quand elle commence à parler elle ne s'arrête plus. A cause d'elle, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller me doucher, me changer et me coiffer, je ressemble à une grosse larve. Tu permets que j'y aille maintenant?  
- Évidement idiot, vas-y, je me poserai devant la télé en attendant."

Je me rendis donc dans la douche. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à sortir parce que, comme un con, j'avais oublié le gel douche sur le lavabo à côté, je vis Jude, totalement nue, entrer pas à pas dans la salle de bain, puis monter dans la douche.  
Elle avait une peau mâte, de longs cheveux bruns ondulés et des yeux vert émeraudes. Elle n'était ni grosse, ni mince, mais elle avait de jolies rondeurs que j'adorais contempler.  
L'espace était assez étroit, c'était une petite douche. Nos corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre en parfaite harmonie. Elle me souriait d'un sourire pervers auquel je ne pouvais dire non. Elle glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux, tandis que les miennes descendaient lentement pour atteindre le bas de son dos, puis ses fesses. La chaleur et la douceur de l'eau rendait les choses encore plus excitantes qu'elle ne l'étaient dans tous les endroits où on avait pu le faire auparavant. Pour dire vrai, j'avais toujours eu ce fantasme de le faire sous la douche.  
Elle gémis à l'entrée furtive de l'un de mes doigts dans son vagin. Elle me griffait le torse d'excitation. Je mis un deuxième doigt. Elle murmurait mon nom, elle adorait faire ça. Je retira mes doigts. Elle s'abaissa à la hauteur de mon pénis, je sentis sa main se poser dessus, puis sa chaude langue. Elle était très doué pour ce genre de chose. Je ne pu m'empêcher de jouir. Une fois remontée, elle mit sa tête dans mon cou, je profita de cet instant pour pénétrer en elle. Elle poussa un petit cri. Je faisais des vas-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, ce qui la faisait crier de plus en plus fort. Elle commençait à ressentir du plaisir aux mouvements que je lui faisais ressentir. Je me retira lentement. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle recula d'un coup.

"Euh, Nelou, c'est moi ou ça sent le cramé?  
- Dammit, j'ai oublié le risotto!"

Je sortis de la douche en vitesse et enroula une serviette autour de ma taille. Je me rendis dans la cuisine. J'étais furieux contre moi-même. Si je n'avais pas oublié d'éteindre ce foutu gaz, j'aurai pu profiter plus longtemps de ce merveilleux moment avec Jude. Pire que ça, le dîner était fichu. Enfin le plat, il restait toujours les desserts.

"Wow, ça sent vraiment fort."

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle avait prit le temps de s'attacher les cheveux, de se sécher le corps et d'enfiler une nuisette. Une nuisette qui la rendait particulièrement sexy d'ailleurs.

"Je suis désolé...  
- Hey, c'est pas grave, on peut toujours commander des pizzas, ça ne me dérange pas.  
- Mais aujourd'hui ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble. Je voulais que ce soit parfait, Jude..."

Elle s'avança vers moi, prit mes mains et posa son front contre le mien.

"On aura d'autres occasions. On a toute la vie devant nous. Va t'habiller, je vais commander."

Quand je fis mon retour dans le salon, Jude était assise sur le canapé. C'était le moment pour lui offrir mon cadeau. Je pris donc l'enveloppe le contenant puis j'alla la rejoindre. Elle aussi tenait quelque chose dans les mains, elle avait sûrement dû aller le chercher avant de me rejoindre dans la douche.

"Tient Angelo. C'est pas grand chose, mais je sais que t'en voulais depuis longtemps."

J'ouvris le paquet. Il contenait un magnifique sweat Supreme gris et rouge. Parfait. Je l'embrassa et laissa apparaître un large sourire sur mon visage.

"Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose, tient."

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et y découvrit deux billets d'avion pour la Corée. Elle cria et secoua ses mains dans tous les sens. Je savais qu'elle rêvait d'y aller. J'avais fait des heures supplémentaires au travail, et j'avais utilisé toutes mes économies pour pouvoir acheter ces billets, ainsi que l'hôtel, les visites et tout le bazar.

"JE T'AIME ANGELO JE T'AIME TELLEMENT T'ES GENIAL!"

Elle sauta sur moi, ce qui nous fîmes tomber à terre. Heureusement, on ne s'était pas fait mal. Elle rigola puis elle m'embrassa, encore et encore.

"T'es vraiment dingue. Je me sens minable avec mon cadeau maintenant.  
- Arrête. Il est très bien ton cadeau. Je l'aime beaucoup."

Une bonne fin de soirée s'annonçait.


End file.
